


Personal Nurse

by stella_polaris



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: F/M, Post Season 3, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_polaris/pseuds/stella_polaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say Anders felt like shit when he woke up was an understatement. He was used to headaches from hangovers… but this was no hangover. His head was throbbing and his throat felt like sandpaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say this time... I have plot bunnies and they demand to be written.

To say Anders felt like shit when he woke up was an understatement. He was used to headaches from hangovers… but this was no hangover. His head was throbbing and his throat felt like sandpaper. He managed to drag himself out of bed after a while but he only managed to get as far as the door before he felt really lightheaded. Maybe going back to bed would be the safer option…

Anders reached for his phone and sent Dawn a text message _. Sorry. Not  coming to work today. I’m sick._ Dawn would probably think it was just an excuse but he didn’t care. Right now he just wanted to sleep.

Sleeping proved to be difficult though when he woke up every five minutes due to a coughing fit. Anders hated being sick. He really hated being sick. He did everything he could to avoid getting sick but obviously that didn’t always work… He hadn’t had a flu in over a year but this time it seemed all the worse to make up for that.

Anders considered sending Dawn another message to ask her to get some meds for him but decided otherwise. She was probably already pissed off at him as it was. He knew there had been some important meetings for today and Dawn had probably cancelled all of them. Which wasn’t good when you were trying to get new clients because none of your old ones remembered you existed. Without any meds all Anders managed to do was drink some water and try to get some more sleep…

It was early evening when Anders woke up because he heard his front door open and then close again. There were only four people who had a key to his apartment, so it could only be one of his brothers or Michele. He had no idea what his family would want… so his bet was on Michele.

“Anders? Are you home?” Michele indeed.

“Bedroom,” Anders tried to answer but his voice was barely there and the attempt to speak only made him start coughing again. But at least that also lead Michele to him.

“Don’t tell me you’re sick,” she said as she stepped inside the room.

“What does it look like?” Anders croaked.

Michele crossed her arms and leant against the doorframe. “You’re ruining all my plans for tonight.”

“I don’t care… I feel awful.” He couldn’t care less about Michele’s plans right now. If anything she should change her plans and get him something to make him feel better.

“Why are men always so whiny when they’re sick? It’s just a cold, Anders. I’m pretty sure you’ll survive. So stop being such a drama queen.”

“But I hate being sick…” Anders said, sounding really miserable.

“I know you do.” Michele sighed.

“You’re a doctor… isn’t it your job to make people… not sick? Didn’t you even swear an oath or something?”

“The oath is optional nowadays,” she replied and pushed away from the door, “And I just finished a 12 hour shift… I’m not your personal nurse.”

“Oh, but that’d be nice. I’m imagining you in one of those sexy nurse outfits…” Anders trailed off.

Michele only rolled her eyes. She sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to feel Anders’ forehead. She frowned.

“Okay fine, I’ll get you something for the fever. And that cough doesn’t sound too good either. But I’m afraid, apart from that you’ll just have to suck it up and wait until it’s over. That’s the thing with flus.”

Anders nodded. That was more than he’d hoped for. “Thanks.”

Michele got up and shrugged. “The things I do for… you.”

There had only been a tiny pause in the sentence but Anders had noticed it anyway. Had Michele been about to say something else? No… he was probably imagining things. Yeah, that must be it. It was the fever. Michele would never speak of love when it came to whatever there was between them. Not even by accident.

Whatever they were, they were most definitely not a couple. He was a disaster when it came to relationships and he doubted that after what happened with Mike, Michele wanted a serious relationship anytime soon. So no, definitely not a couple. Even if they seemed to spend a lot of time together lately. A lot of time in which they did not only have sex. But that didn’t mean anything… they just got along well.

Anders heard the front door close when Michele left. He closed his eyes. If only his head didn’t hurt so much…

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, Michele was back and sitting next to him, gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Anders blinked, even the dim light of his bedroom hurt his eyes.

“I got you some meds,” Michele said and placed the small boxes on the nightstand, next to a glass of water she had apparently put there earlier. “You’d best take them and then get some more sleep. Just sleep it off.”

Anders sat up and took the pills out of the boxes. “Thanks,” he said. He took the pills with some water and almost winced when he swallowed. His throat was no less sore than it had been in the morning.

Michele looked a bit lost and like she didn’t know what to say. It occurred to Anders that they both failed spectacularly at small talk. He considered asking her to stay a bit longer… But no, he didn’t want to seem needy. She had already gone out of her way to buy the meds for him.

So they sat in awkward silence for a while which was only interrupted when Anders started coughing again.

“I’m probably going to regret this when I get sick as well in a few days,” Michele started, “But do you want me to keep you company?”

Anders raised an eyebrow. That was surprising. “You would?”

“Seeing as my plans for tonight were cancelled, I might as well.” Michelle shrugged.

“Oh, you had plans? Let me guess, they involved sex with me?” Anders grinned.

Michelle chuckled before she replied. “They might have.”

Half an hour later they were both sitting comfortably on the sofa with pizza (which had been the only edible thing in Anders’ freezer) and a random movie on TV. However, twenty minutes into the movie and Anders could barely keep his eyes open anymore. Stupid flu making him so sleepy… he didn’t want to sleep now because Michele would probably take it as her cue to leave him alone and go home.

And if hated anything more than being sick, it was being alone _while_ being sick. It reminded him of that one time when he had been a kid and everyone around him had been too busy with themselves to notice he was sick. His parents had been too busy arguing and throwing words and the occasional small piece of furniture at each other. Mike had fled to his friends’ houses as he always had and Ty had been too distressed by his parents’ fighting to notice anything.

Anders had done the only thing that seemed plausible and curled up in his bed. By the time his mother had come to check on him the next morning, his fever had been so high that she’d taken him to the hospital straight away. It wasn’t anything serious and it only took a few days until he was fine again… but ever since then, Anders hated being sick and avoided anything that might make him sick.

And if he already had to be sick now, at least he didn’t want to be alone. He’d just close his eyes for a moment. He wouldn’t sleep. But his eyes felt so heavy…

Anders opened his eyes again when Michele tried to move him from where he was leaning against her shoulder to resting his head on the pillow she had placed on her lap.

“I’m not sleeping,” Anders mumbled.

“Of course you’re not,” Michele replied and failed to keep the amusement out of her voice, “You’re acting like a stubborn child.”

 “Why are you even still here?”

“Ask me a question I can answer… I guess your company isn’t the worst. Even when you’re sick. Especially when you’re sick because you talk less crap. And now listen to the doctor and _sleep_.”

“Fine…” Anders replied and closed his eyes.

He opened them again when he felt Michele’s hand on his face. Was she just checking on his fever? The touch felt nice, her hand was pleasantly cool against his heated skin.

“You’re still burning up… but the meds and some sleep will fix that,” she commented but didn’t withdraw her hand, her fingers lightly caressing his cheek. Anders looked at her questioningly.

Michele’s expression remained unreadable although she seemed to know what he was thinking. “I’m still going to kill you if I get sick because of you,” she said but her voice was too soft for it to be a real threat.

_No, you won’t. You like me too much._ Anders thought but he’d rather not voice that thought.


End file.
